


A World Unknown

by Kittenanimegirl_13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is a slow writer, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just gimme some time, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Peggy is also just the greatest, Peggy shall be full of thine memes, Self-Harm, She is gonna be the comedy relief for when everything turns to shit, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sometimes there will be fluff, That is a real tag omg, There will be some Heathers references in this as well, like very slow, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenanimegirl_13/pseuds/Kittenanimegirl_13
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been hopped around from house to house to house. When it came down to everything, in Alex's mind, no one wanted him. Why else would he be thrown around like a singed potato in a game of the same name. (Heh. That rhymed) First it was the Jefferson's. Then it was the Reynolds'. It never ended. From one giving him bruises, bones that never properly healed from a breaking because they were too much of little shits to get him proper medical attention, to sexual abuse, rape, and more bruises and not properly fixed bones!When Alex arrived on the Washington's doorstep one day in distress and disarray, George just HAD to take in Hamilton. But he didn't know the cost of it.





	1. The beginning. Home 1, the Jefferson's

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3 LETS GO BITCHES! *ahem* Sorry about that. Butt hello! My name is Anime-chan and I write fanfiction. I won't make this too long but I typically write about anime! This is my first fanfiction outside of the anime realm. So let's be nice and have some fun! :DD

The air was tense, the dark navy of the sky filled with stars was vulgar to the people of Nevis standing under the balls of hydrogen. The number between the living and dead were very far and few between. So many died. There was blood, some of the bodies not having a scratch on them, and others having chunks of houses through their chests. Broken bones and scrunched up between a rock and a hard place.

One of the survivors was a young boy, the youngest of them all, clutching a journal and pen it his chest. His breathing shallow and fast paced. His leg was caught under a pile of rubble that used to be his home. His blood splattered clothes didn't shock anyone. His eyes showed nothing. It wasn't for two whole days and until he passed out from not sleeping, that help finally arrived to him.

He was air lifted to the United States, to Florida, where he was able to receive medical attention. He had a broken leg in three different spots, two broken ribs, and a concussion.

In the month that the hospital kept him, he didn't speak. The nurses tried to coax him into it, but they were never given a single word. The only time they were able to see any type of emotion was when they went through his leather bound journal. To see the raw emotion it held, the obvious agony and torment, brought the nurses to tears. There were poems. Poems of tragic experiences the boy had faced in his life. From the father that gained pleasure out of hitting his beloved mother, to his mother's death. A fairly recent one gave detail of the hurricane. Every doctor and nurse read these poems, and none of them had a dry eye afterward.

Two of the nurses went and published the poem about the hurricane. There was widespread news about the poem shortly afterward. National headlines wanted to cover it, news outlets wanted to interview the boy and the nurses who published the piece. However, the boy never spoke a word. Never looked to the cameras or did anything satisfactory to anybody.

The press hounded him for a month before they gave up. Shortly after, the boy was set free into the streets of a city unfamiliar to his young, brown eyes. It wasn't until a woman with a yellow skirt suit approached him outside the hospital. She had brown, curly hair, brown eyes (darker than his own) that screamed "determination", and a harmonious voice.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler." The woman said, giving a warm smile to the boy. She extended her hand out to the boy. If she had noticed the boy flinched at the movement, she didn't say anything.

The boy was hesitant, not wanting to be hurt yet not wanting to be rude. He knew an olive branch when it was given, but the fear of the unknown with this woman, Angelica, was prominent.

Finally, the boy took the hand in a somewhat firm grasp. Angelica's smile widened.

"There's no need for you to introduce yourself. I know everything about you already." Her cheery voice exclaimed.

_...That did not come out right..._

The boy looked past it.

"Well, let's get going then! Do you want to say anything before we go?" Angelica asked the boy. The boy stared at the woman for a moment, finger on his chin in contemplation of what to say. His eyes scanned the woman's cheery face and gleaming eyes, seeing something more dark.

The boy opened his mouth. "You strike me...as a woman who has never been satisfied."

Angelica looked taken aback. She gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." She gave a smile.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied." The boy stated.

"Is that right?"

The boy nodded. "I've never been satisfied."

Angelica smiled as she made her way to her car, the boy following slowly behind. Its quiet for a moment. "I feel as if you would like my younger sister." Angelica said suddenly. The boy looked to Angelica, confusion in his eyes." "She is helpless for any boy who I like. You seem like the type I can match wits with, even if you are just a kid."

"What's her name?"

Angelica gave a warming smile. "Elizabeth Schuyler. But everyone just calls her Eliza."

The boy nodded.

The silence that followed the conversation stayed until they reached their destination.

"I placed another boy here, he loves it here. I think you'll like him. Maybe not the other one though. He's a tough one to get close to." Angelica walked the boy up to the doorstep. She gave a loud knock on the door.

A man and two children emerged. "Ms. Schuyler! Its a pleasure to see you again." The man said, he had a loud booming voice, the boy noted, much like his father once had. _Before he left_.

"Mr. Jefferson. The pleasures all mine." Angelica said, giving a gracious smile towards the man, Mr. Jefferson.

One of the two children walked up, trying to push past Mr. Jefferson. He looked friendly. He had his hair up in a ponytail, the curls flowing behind him.

"Who are you?" He said in a thick French accent toward the boy. His eyes shown with curiosity, and a small smile was placed on his face. The other one was behind him, not as friendly looking. More stern and cold. The boy stared at the two other children, brown eyes locked on brown.

He noticed the spitting image the two shared. Twins? He didn't know. Maybe, but Angelica said she placed one of them here. Maybe the one who had the French accent? Mr. Jefferson didn't have an accent, so it was plausible. The boy took a breath, he hadn't prepared himself to speak to the children, or to the family in general. But it had to be done. _Always have a formal introduction._

"My name is Alexander Hamilton."


	2. Home 2, The Reynolds part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hell is gone, but with that a new...interesting...kind of Hell emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...second chapter and I am already four days late...I apologize...I just forgot...no excuse...just forgetfulness

It had only been around three months before Angelica and Alexander were back in her car. She didn't look to happy at the outcome of the placement.

  
_Flashback_

  
_"I'm sorry Ms. Schuyler. Unfortunately, Alexander didn't really fit in with us." Mr. Jefferson had said, his wife and children (Alex learned that their names were Lafayette and Thomas) by his side. Alex stood in between Angelica and the Jefferson's, healing bruises on his face and neck, covered by concealer that Mrs. Jefferson had to go out and buy for his skin color._

  
_"That is unfortunate." Angelica said, staring at Alex, noting his tensed posture and downcast eyes. "I'll find another home for him then. It won't be difficult."_

  
_Angelica turned to Alexander, a frown printed on her face. "C'mon. Let's get going."_

  
_Alex let out a breath, relaxing his posture slightly. He started walking, a straining work because of his foot just healing from a sprain. He tried to hide the limp but it was proving a difficult task._

  
_They reached the car and Angelica growled in slight frustration._

  
_"I can guess from the concealer and limp your trying to hide that something not right was happening in there." She said it as more of a statement than a question._

  
_Alex winced at her tone. He looked at his lap, not responding._

  
_"I'll take that as a yes." She started the car._

  
_Alex stayed like he was. He felt guilty, like he did something that required punishment. Punishment was exactly what he was waiting for._

  
_It never came._

  
_He looked up at Angelica. Looking at he dark caramel skin and chocolate eyes (focused on the road), her bright yellow skirt suit that she wore. Her dark curly hair. He went back to her suit. While the color was nice, it didn't fit the mood he was in._

  
_"I'm not mad at you Alexander. I'm mad at the fact you never called me. Or told me the times I was there." Angelica said._

_Alex felt his eyes burn, tears that he would not let escape. He would not. Cry._

  
_"My job is to protect you Alex." That one word...protect..._

  
_Flashback end_

  
He still doesn't know what that word meant...

  
They've been in the car for an hour. Angelica was on the phone, getting directions to a new placement home.

  
"Okay! I got you a new placement Alex!" Angelica said with forced excitement. She tried to remain happy for the both of them through the duration of the ride, but even Angelica had her limits of happiness.

  
"They're names are James and Maria Reynolds. Their a young married couple. Maria is pregnant, so I would be warned." She said with a small smile.

  
Alex nodded. He never had an account with pregnant women, so this would be a FUN experience! **(Not...)**

  
They were quiet for the rest of the trip.

  
They reached a house that was smaller than the Jefferson's, but still larger than a normal house. Unlike the first placement, Mr and Mrs. Reynolds were not outside.

  
Angelica parked right outside the house any got out of the car. Alex followed suit.

  
They both walked up to the door of the house and knocked. Alex looked around. The lawn was small, but looked humble. The house was a dark blue, kind of odd. And the door complemented the house, being it was a bright white.

  
They waited for a while until a woman opened the door. She was wearing a red dress with black shoes. The dress was loose fitting, but the baby bump was still noticeable. Her hair looked like Angelica's except shorter. Her skin was lighter than Angelica's as well, but still darker than Alex's skin. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, a seafull of depth and knowledge. Alex could see she tried to make her eyes shine bright with happiness and excitement. It gave her character to have eyes like that. In short, she was pretty.

  
"Hello there. I'm Maria Reynolds. Its a pleasure." The woman said. Alex gave a small smile. He thought Maria was going to be a bit of a bitch, but she, at least, acted real friendly. Her voice was soft, but not quiet. She spoke with confidence.

  
"The pleasure is all mine." Alex said. Maria gave a big smile. She looked to Angelica.

  
"You have such a gentleman with you. I think we'll adore him." Maria said. Angelica's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

  
"I think Alex will like it here as well." She turned to Alexander. "I have to get going, call me if you need anything." She said, and turned to leave.

  
Alexander and Maria stood outside for a moment longer before she walked back I side and moved for Alex, giving him space to walk in. Once he was inside, she closed the door, making sure not to slam it.

  
"We have to set a rule first, you must attempt to be quiet. James does not like noise." Maria said, her voice lower than what it had been. "James is a hardworking man, and he doesn't want any disruptions, unless necessary."

  
They walked through the house, Maria giving him a guided tour of the place. She stopped at a brown door at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

  
"This is James' office. Please, never go in here unless it is an emergency." Maria said, moving her hand up to knock on the door.  
"James?" Maria called out softly, but loud enough for James to hear.

  
Alex heard booming footsteps walking towards the door. The door knob turned and a man walked out. He looked stern, mean and cold. If Alex was to give him a word to describe him, it would be heartless.

  
"Hello there son." His voice was gravely and low. It was a voice that shook Alex to his core. He tried to surpress the oncoming shudder of fright this man gave him. "Who might you be?" James questioned.

  
"My name is Alexander Ha-"

  
Alex never finished.


	3. Home 2, The Reynold's part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what was happening with the Reynold's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs a hug...and James needs a prison cell...

I stepped into the house as quiet as I possibly could. The lights were off and it was eerily more quiet than usual. Normally there would be yelling from James or crying from Maria but now?

  
Complete silence.

  
I treched lightly on the wooden floors of the house. I've learned there were creaky floorboards in the house and they are so loud that you could tell someone was in the house practically immediately. I attempted wasling around them as best as I could. I couldn't afford disrupting James. Not today.

  
Last time was the worst one yet.

  
_Flashback_

  
_I had walked home from school and I was tired. There was so much work yet I loved it dearly. I hadn't gotten sleep in around three days. I was so terrified that James was going to do something to me while I was sleeping. My mind was a complete muddled mess._

  
_I didn't even realize the floorboards._

  
_I didn't hear the closing and opening of doors._

  
_I didn't hear the laughter._

  
_I open the door to my room of the house and slug of my book bag, keeping my eyes glued to this floor, The lids drooping with each passing second._

  
_I turn to close the door. Once I heard the click of the door going into place, I turn around and look up._

  
_Only to see James there with a smirk and a red face. Eyes laced with anger and body so tense you'd think his muscles would lock up._

  
_"On the bed. Hands and knees now!" He commanded in a booming voice. I felt glued to my spot. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move for I knew what was coming and if I complied then I would be hurt and if I didn't comply then I would be hurt more but I would still be hurt the same exact way one way would just be more punishable and James would just get more pleasure out of it and-_

  
_"I SAID NOW!" James yelled. His voice shook the house and I gave a small yelp to terror. I rush to my bed and obey his order._

  
_"Spread your legs more." He said, his eyes searing into my back. I comply with the order._

  
_I didn't need to see him to know of the sadistic smirk he would have on his face._

  
_I bite my lip and brace myself for what I knew was coming my way._


End file.
